


[Vid] In the Mirror

by heresluck



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need a reminder of what I'm doing. Music: Nada Surf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] In the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renenet/gifts), [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts), [Kat Allison (katallison)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katallison/gifts).



[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/DueSouth-InTheMirror-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/890671.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/65233125859/vid-in-the-mirror-due-south)


End file.
